Vampiros, Lobos y ¿Monjas?
by Mayvet
Summary: Hay una organización que se encarga de proteger a la gente de las cosas sobrenaturales, tales como vampiros, lobos y otras cosas. Pero que pasaría si el destino quiere jugar contigo, y hace que cazador y presa tengan que convivir para bien de todos; ¿Odio, compañerismo... o algo más serio? descubre lo aquí. *Ya se pésimo summary pero no les cuesta nada pasarse a leer ¿si?


Capitulo 1

 _En este mundo hay peligros aveces los encontramos a la vuelta de la esquina, pero hay otros que ni siquiera te los esperas, peligros que se ocultan tras el manto de la noche, o la luz de la luna llena, por eso fundamos esta organización para salvar a aquellos en los que caen en la fauces de la bestia, les pedimos que pase lo que pase lo que importa es proteger a los demás, escuchen a Dios y no duden en matar a los hijos de Satanás._

Ese había sido el discurso de la superiora Kaede, ahora esta caminando hacía donde se suponía que dormiría. Ella era una joven de unos 22 años, poseía una melena azabache brillosa y hermosa, sus ojos eran de una color chocolate penetrante y tenía un sentido del humor en que siempre veía las cosas positivas. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con un muchacha que estaba guardando unas cosas.

-¡Hola!

La muchacha se voltio- ¡Hola!

-Soy Kagome

-Soy Sango- le extendió su mano para que la estrecharán. La joven tenía una melena color castaño, sus ojos eran del mismo color, era un poco más alta que Kagome y parecía que tenía su misma edad.

-¿Acabas de entrar?- preguntó Sango

-Si. ¿y tú?

-No yo estoy desde hace un año más o menos, si tienes algunas preguntas no dudes en preguntar, puede ser un poco difícil acostumbrarse a estar aquí.

-Si gracias.

Se dirigió a su cama, puso sus cosas en ella y se acostó había estado toda la mañana parada.

-¿Cansada?- su compañera de cuarto le pregunto.

Soltó un suspiro- Si, un poco ¿siempre lleva tanto la bienvenida?

-Y eso todavía no empieza lo mejor.

Kagome soltó un suspiro, Sango una pequeña risita.

-¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

-No nada- pensó un momento- ya se, sígueme- la castaña se paró y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Vienes o no?- kagome se paró y sígio a la castaña, llegaron a un jardín, muy hermoso, había monjas meditando por ahí- este es el jardín central, lo ocupamos principalmente para orar.

-¡Hermana Sango!- la superiora Kaede se dirigía a ellas- veo que encontró a la hermana kagome, entonces como habíamos hablado ella será su nueva compañera.

-Entendido superiora.

-Que tengan buena tarde después se les informará de algún problema que haya.- la superiora se retiró.

-Así que tu seras mi compañera-dijo Kagome emocionada.

-Así es, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Entendido.

así paso el tiempo Sango le enseño lo que debía para la exterminio de los seres sobrenaturales, realizaron varias misiones y al poco tiempo fueron muy reconocidas, y al mismo tiempo se habían hecho las mejores amigas.

* * *

En un lugar en la oscuridad de la noche bajo el resplandor de la luna llena un vampiro se movía con agilidad entre las estrechas calles de Londres cerca de él lo seguía un lobo, los dos iban un poco apurados, para ser exactos estaban intentando escapar, de algo (*Chanchan que seria*)

-Miroku! esperame maldito bastardo.-dijo el lobo intentando mantener el paso del vampiro.

-Inuyasha, como quieres que te espere si quieren mi cabeza

-Ja pues esto te pasa por coquetear con la hija de tu jefe, maldito pervertido.

-Lo siento es que no me puedo controlar cuando veo a una linda jovencita.

En ese momento sentían como algo los embriagaba.

* * *

-Hermanas, hemos tenido noticias de que han habido múltiples ataques, estos suceden principlamente en orfanatos u hospitales, debido a las pruebas se trata de vampiros, pero también se cree que hubo la participación de un lobo en esta ocasión.

-¿un lobo?- preguntó Kagome

-No es común que los lobos participen con los vampiros- dijo Sango

-exacto. Kagome, Sango ¿Aceptan este caso?

-Si, superiora.- contestaron las dos.

La superiora les entrego el archivo. Ambas se dirigieron a la escena donde había sucedido la tragedia.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, pero espero no haberlo hecho tan mal que digamos XD.**

 **Se que probablemente esta un poco raro, pero para lo bueno todavía le falta un poquito, no se enojen, se que soy un asco en esto pero ñee, acepto jitomatazos y criticas.**

 **¡Espero sus reviews!¡Bye!**

 **-May**


End file.
